ibgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Blue Doll
The Blue Doll is an enemy in the game ''Ib''. They bear a striking resemblance to the painting Red Eyes and are closely associated with Mary. The dolls are made of blue cloth with messy black yarn hair, red eyes, and stitched smiles. They are filled with a red substance, presumably paint, and stuffing. Blue dolls come in a variety of sizes and colored dresses. Encounters The doll's first appearance occurs when Garry is searching for a way to reunite with Ib and Mary in the Violet Area. He re-enters the room previously containing the rabbit incarnation of Red Eyes and several bunny ornaments when seen through the eyes of Ib. Through the eyes of Garry, however, it is revealed that the room is full of disturbing dolls. The 'Red Eyes' painting has gone from a rabbit to a doll, the shelves are lined with dolls in different clothes, and large variation dolls hang from the ceiling nearly decapitated. He comments on how he doesn't get how anyone can see the dolls as 'cute'. In the room with the pull cords, there's a rare event where a blue doll will peek it's head over the wall. It will look from side to side, then laugh, before disappearing. Later on, in a winding hallway, a teleporting doll follows Garry as he makes his way to the next area. It communicates with him through wall writings and asks Garry to take it with him. Garry chooses not to and the player cannot decide otherwise. At the end of the hall, the player can chose to have Garry either move the doll out of his way peacefully or kick it. If the player chooses to kick the doll, it is decapitated and Garry's doom counter goes up. In the Tree Library, there's a rare event where a blue doll will peek it's head over the bookshelves.. It behaves exactly like the one in the pull cord room. During the ball paint puzzle, the final ball of paint (white) is located in the Doll Room. This room is identical to the doll's introduction room besides the large variation dolls sitting on benches instead of hanging and 'Red Eyes' being an empty frame. Garry collects the ball of paint and the door locks behind him. The dolls invite him to play a game of 'hide and seek' in order to find the key; the room turns blue and a chime begins to sound as Red Eyes progressively rises from its frame and looms over Garry. If Garry kicked the doll previously, he has less time to find the key. If he does not find the key in the allotted time, two points are added to his doom counter. Inside the Gallery (Sketchbook) a drawing of a Blue Doll holding Mary's rose, presumably drawn by Mary, can be found. Inside of the Toy Box, several blue dolls and drawings of blue dolls can be found. Two large variation dolls block the exit if Ib tries to leave without finding her rose, Garry, and the key. If on the route to Together, Forever or Forgotten Portrait, a blue doll finds Ib's rose before she does and gives it to Mary. This can also happen if the player finds the Pink Key before Ib's Red Rose. When Mary leaves or the player finds the Pink Key after finding Ib's Red Rose, the dolls attack Ib alongside the other creatures. This is the only time they actively chase the player. The blue dolls appear in the Violet Room of the True Guertena Exhibit, in the upper left and lower right corners, including the one that Garry decapitated. Wall Writings *"Hello there, Garry... I don't like being alone... Take me with you...!" - Encounter 1. *"Hey, why aren't you taking me?" - Encounter 2. *"Why are you ignoring me? Do you hate me?" - Encounter 3. *"Hey, play with me! I know lots of fun things we can do..." - Encounter 4. *"I've got lots of friends, too... I'll introduce you!" - Encounter 5. *"Be here forever..." - Encounter 5. *"T A K E M E" - Encounter 6. *"I T H U R T S I T H U R T S" - Encounter 6 (kicked). *"I'll always be with you... My home is just nearby..." - Encounter 7. *"It's all your fault my head was plucked off..." - Encounter 7 (kicked). *"Hey, what're you doing? I wanna play, too..." - Encounter 8 (during paintball quest). *"Whatcha doing? Whatcha doing? I wanna know!" - Encounter 8 (kicked). *"I picked up something good... (And I'm not giving it to you! -kicked) I'm making it my treasure!" - Encounter 9 (before the Doll Room). *"Welcome to our home..." - Doll Room. Trivia *In the Box Room, there is a box of paint in which the red paint is missing. This red paint could have been used to fill the red dolls as they leak red paint when they are injured. *Mary refers to a Blue Doll with female pronouns. Gallery |-|Screenshots= |-|Merchandise= |-|Official Art= Category:Enemies Category:Violet Area Category:Sketchbook Category:True Guertena Exhibit Category:Secondary Characters Category:Non-Human Characters Category:Characters Category:Guertena's Works Category:Contents Category:Secondary Enemies